


Trapped in Year One

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Isolation, M/M, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Time wraiths never came for Barry, so Harrison kept him and told everyone he’d gone home after calling his bluff about that alleged letter to his younger self.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God this title makes this sound like Harry Potter fic XD
> 
> Nicknamed "Barrison Seventh Heaven" by the Eobarry Discord.

Harrison’s hand ghosted over Barry.  Feasting after starving only made people sick.  And Harrison would take excellent care of him now that he was behaving.

He once distinguished between this Barry and his Barry.  Now they were both his.

Barry sniffled when he breathed in and shuddered while breathing out.  Bandages braced his wrists in the cuffs attached to the cot Harrison installed shortly after Barry became a fixture in the Time Vault.  Barry didn’t struggle in them anymore, but Harrison didn’t want him chafing.  If Barry was to bleed, it’d be by Harrison’s implements, not his own actions.

Although Harrison didn’t obliterate his spirit by hurting his flesh.  Solitary tamed him faster than any torture would.  Harrison didn’t want his hands associated with pain anyway—something his failed timeline’s counterpart clearly disagreed with, but what separated geniuses from fools wasn’t an inability to make mistakes but the ability to learn from them.

And Barry had taught Harrison invaluable information.

Barry initially flinched when Harrison cupped his cheek, yet he swiftly melted into Harrison’s touch.

Striking, haunted green eyes flickered up at him when he unlocked the cuffs.  Harrison gathered him up in his arms.

"There, there, shh," Harrison held him as he sobbed into his neck, curling small on shaky legs. "You don't need to cry anymore; you've told me everything you know, and I never ask for more than what you can give me." Barry mewled when Harrison kissed his temple. “You’ve taught me so many wonderful things about your timeline; it’s time I taught you about mine—and then we can go home.  How does that sound?  Turn around for me.  ...That’s a good boy...  Gideon, start with Caitlin, Ronnie, and the Steins.”

Barry sniffled as he watched footage of the four chatting at Jitters on something of a double date.  Caitlin and Ronnie were giving each other loving looks, and the Steins were hand in hand, Clarissa leaning against Martin.

Sickeningly mushy, but visual aids would help prove Harrison’s point.  Barry knew next to nothing about this timeline since Harrison had been keeping him isolated from the world and the others, so Harrison was bringing him up to speed.

Harrison’s voice was in Barry’s ear as Harrison’s arms wrapped securely around his waist, “In this timeline, General Eiling met an unfortunate early demise.  Today’s technology can’t distinguish between future poisons and the consequences of one’s vices.  The army declared his metahuman witch hunt a waste of resources and allocated his replacement to other duties.  Without that rabid dog looming over them, Ronnie and Martin are free to stay in the city with their families, training here with us at STAR Labs.  FIRESTORM is quite a valuable asset both in the lab and in the field; it takes some weight off your counterpart’s shoulders to have backup against our unrulier opponents.  Speaking of him...”

Next, Gideon showed him this timeline’s Barry, Cisco, and Hartley gaming together.  Young Barry wasn’t doing so well—he wasn’t much of a gamer, but he liked party games well enough—and Cisco was squawking indignantly at Hartley faring much better than the self-professed expert of the group.

“Your counterpart and Cisco became fast lovers once he woke up, and then my prodigal son returned and joined them.  He was a hit at the latest West family dinner.”

Gideon played footage of Joe, Iris, Cisco, Hartley, Barry, and...

Eddie...

“Miss your brother-in-law?  He’s alive here.  I’m looking into your brother as well.  Proper manipulation of the pieces will bring him here with plenty of time for Iris and Francine to revive the corpse of their relationship before Francine passes.  And last but not least...”

Gideon presented a live feed of a cell.

Barry mouthed, “Dad...”

“That’s right.  You know how far DNA testing has come since your mother’s murder.  And given CCPD’s infamy for corruption, any lawyer out of law school could compile a case of tampered evidence.  A man in yellow could be any male in a rain coat.  Red lightning could be created with elaborate special effects,” Harrison whispered honey in his ears. “I didn’t hire an amateur, Barry.  I hired the best.  Anything involving governmental powers takes time to implement, but I have it on good authority that Henry will get a retrial within the year.”

Barry’s lips wobbled when the video feed shut down.  Harrison held him firmly.  Harrison knew Barry ached to see even a version of his father alive and well, but nothing short of Reverse Flash abducting him from prison would free him sooner.

“You’ve seen it with your own eyes, Barry, everything’s better here,” Harrison turned him around and looked at him.  The poor dear was a push off a precipice away from crying. “And now that you’re behaving, things will be much better for you, too.  You can come home with me, Barry.  You’ll have a real bed, warm and soft, with all the blankets and pillows you like.  You’ll eat home cooked meals again, specially prepared by the only person who truly understands the dietary needs of a speedster: me.  You’ll receive cuddles and kisses.”

Harrison pressed tenderly against Barry’s mouth—fire in a frozen night—smiling when Barry mewled again.  Barry chased Harrison’s lips when he pulled away, plunging Barry in winter once again.

“Are you ready to come home, Barry?” Harrison hadn’t offered his hand to him for a full second before Barry clasped it desperately.

Harrison smiled at him.

“Good boy.  My good boy...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please mind the updated tags and rating

Barry slept fitfully on his side, facing away from Harrison, who could sense something ghastly gathering in his mind.  Harrison petted him, starting with his sex-mussed hair.  Harrison smiled because Barry smelled thoroughly like him even after washing up.

Barry stilled when Harrison’s hand migrated to his throat.  Harrison noted this for later, then ran over his shoulder and upper arm.  He looked cute curled up.

Harrison gave Barry’s hip a light squeeze.  Only thin cotton separated Harrison from the flesh of Barry’s ass, but nothing blocked him from feeling Barry’s back.

Barry flinched when Harrison touched the base of his spine.

Harrison investigated the reaction as would any scientist who’d stumbled upon a previously unknown phenomenon.  Barry shook as Harrison combed up and down his spine.  The shaking grew more and more violent as Harrison continued, culminating in Barry waking up with a yelp when Harrison pressed between each knob.

“Shh, shh...” Harrison gathered him into his arms.

He eventually received a hiccupped _Zoom_ when he asked Barry how it’d become such a sore spot.  Further inquiries dug up _Earth-2_ , _speedster_ , and _Hunter Zolomon_.

This Barry had experienced so much in Harrison’s counterpart’s absence: multiple Earths, multiple invasions, multiple losses.  It took nothing less than a genius to keep track of it all.  It took nothing less than Harrison to formulate plan after plan that would get his timeline’s Barry everything he deserved and Harrison everything he wanted.

Right now, like any other scientist, Harrison wanted to celebrate his discovery.

“Get these off,” Harrison snapped Barry’s boxers, eliciting a delicious yip.

Harrison stood up and unbuttoned his sleeping clothes.  Watching Barry wriggle out of the one layer Harrison allowed him to keep—for now—made him hungry enough to devour a treat.

“Hands and knees.”

Harrison slathered himself in lube and gave himself enough strokes so Barry would feel his entry.  Barry shook and sobbed.  His thoughts wouldn’t stop racing.

Harrison huffed.  Harrison had broken him, yet Barry was still trying to cobble himself back together.  Barry needed to accept his mold.  He wasn’t the potter, he was clay—Harrison’s clay—wet and tender enough to shape at last.

Barry would accept his destiny.

Harrison collared Barry with his hands, put him back in place, and prepared to reenter him.

“Count.”

Barry screamed when he thrust in.

“...Count.”

Harrison considered implementing a punishment, but Barry eventually did as he asked.

“One!” Two, three.

Four, five, six.

Seven, eight, nine.

Ten, eleven. “Tw-twelve!”

Harrison could feel himself stamping Barry’s defiance down just as he could feel Barry inviting him in, slowly yet surely learning that he belonged to Harrison.

“Who are you speaking to, young man?” Harrison whispered in Barry’s ear.

“Heh-Harrison Wells—” Harrison smacked him. “Ea-Eobard Thawne?” Barry yowled at another smack. “...Daddy???”

“That’s right,” Harrison purred as he kneaded Barry’s ass. “And you’re my boy. My sweet, handsome boy...  And I know you can be a good boy, too.  You want to hear how good you are, don’t you?”

Barry sniffled and nodded his head, damp with tears.

“Then be good,” Harrison patted him where he’d spanked him, eliciting a yip. “You know how easy that is.  I don’t set impossible tasks for you or anybody else.  I don’t set what’s mine up for failure...  I have something I need you to do, Barry.”

“What?” Barry winced and corrected himself when Harrison raised his hand. “What, Daddy?”

Harrison returned to kneading him, “I need you to keep counting.” Barry’s eyes widened. “Just until I come.  I’m so close, Barry!  My sweet, darling boy wouldn’t deny me that, would he?”

Barry shook his head.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Harrison rubbed Barry’s neck. “Now count.”

“Thir-thirteen!” Fourteen. Fifteen!

Sixteen. Seventeen! Eighteen.

Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one!

Harrison hummed, utterly emptying himself inside him, “You feel so good clenching my cock.”

“Ah-offer—all for you, Daddy,” Barry shook just a notch below vibrating.

Harrison took a whiff of him, “You smell exquisite when you smell like me.  You should always smell like me.”

Harrison savored his cum dribbling down Barry’s thighs when he withdrew.

“My messy boy,” Harrison nibbled his neck, reaching down to stroke Barry.

“N-no more—no more, Daddy, please!”

Harrison ignored his pretty pleas.  Nothing that went in or on Barry would be Barry’s choice anymore.  He was Harrison’s now.  He’d better learn that soon.

Barry smacked Harrison’s hand away.  It took only moment for Barry’s eyes to widen, ablaze with fear.

Harrison broke each finger on the offending hand, then stroked Barry to completion to the beat of his screams.  Afterwards, Harrison washed him again, redressed himself, and held him through the night.  Barry talked and twitched in his sleep.  Harrison thought it was endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this. Enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
